


Lena Checkers

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The long game is the game that takes years of preparations to complete. When everything is in place the opponent has no other choice but to fall.





	Lena Checkers

Her father had taught her the long game. Not the long game that others in the world did. The ones that took a few months or weeks to do. That took maybe two or three years of planning. She had grown up at the knee of a man who played long games and switched them around accordingly. He had taught her to play a successful game meant that she was a Luthor.

The heir.

Her father had showed her the way. Her brother had helped her along as she crawled, as she toddled her way forward. Her eyes had always been on the man stronger than other men. Better than any other man. Mortal or metahuman. Man or even God. Her father had brought her forward because he knew what she was capable of. She was a Luthor to the bone and she was not ashamed.

She was proud of every loss. She had gotten right back onto her feet. Sometimes to win you had to lose. Sometimes you had to play eight games at once and give all of them perfect equal attention and focus. That was sometimes what had to be done.

Had she done that? She had failed a few times. Had her companies taken and shaken down to the bare minimum. She had thought she had found something only for her Father to show her how it was done? Resent him? She had been proud of him, there was no one in the universe like her father. Even her parent had thought so.

When he said on her tenth birthday that there had been nothing and then there was her. Her heart had felt so warm. When her brother had taken her to the skies for the first time and told her about herself, when she had seen their father in action. A man unlike those he fought with.

She had known what their father was. A man out of time, no wonder her parent had stolen him. Their father deserved a world to rule. He was the best there was and yet he was continually foiled. He was disregarded. Disrespected by those who were no better than the trash.

She knew them all. Public personas and private, she knew them. She knew what made them tick and where they worked, she knew where their heart lay. She knew what they dd and how they thought. She knew that information was one of the most powerful weapons that there was. But it was not just obtaining it that made one dangerous.

It was what one did with it. Her father had taught her that. It always went back to the game. It would always go back to the game. How one applied the information was always the clincher. One had to have a goal, one had to have an opponent and the weaknesses of the opponent had to be applied carefully. It depended what one wanted.

If the opponent was to fall, one had to be careful. If one wanted them to kneel you had to work slowly brick by brick, layer by layer until they had no choice but to bow their heads.

And in Lena’s case, if you wanted them to be smashed to pieces entirely and broken. You had to work hard from the very beginning. You had to get your Queens early and place them in a safe place. One Queen, then another and then another. Then you moved the board to your liking.

She relaxed in her seat as the limo moved swiftly to Lena Industries and her penthouse towers. Then when the board was all line up, perfect annihilation in the name of the Leader.

X

“Lena.” She was unsurprised by his visit. Unsurprised that he chose to come in his public persona and not wait for her in her office. But he probably knew that she had a nasty surprise waiting on him and those like him the moment they left the ‘public’ floors.

“Hello Bruce.” She smiled at him until his smile faded a bit. She knew what it was, her smile was exactly like her fathers. The eyes may differ some, her were a bit… deeper than Lex Luthor’s but genetics do not lie. And she was her father’s daughter.

She had been planning this one since she was seven years old. Seven years old and reading what the outside world was like. Reading and watching. She had been seven years old when she had decided the opponent of the longest game would be the organization that housed those who hurt her father the most.

“I would say congratulations.” He watched her carefully. His eyes searching for any change in her. She knew what he was about. He might have a head of grey hair but his mind had not slowed any. It was a pity that she had never gotten to go up against him directly. But at the same time. Some things needed a slow fall. It was better this way.

“But you don’t want to lie?” Her assistant slid a folder into her arms. It was empty of course. Just a way to look busy enough so she could leave him. The only thing that would be in there would be two sheets of paper. Papers of invitation. “Don’t be a sore loser Bruce. Just be glad that I understand that there are some things Gotham needs.”

“Your father understood why the League was needed even if he did not like it. Your brother fought in the league.” Bruce said softly. “The league has its faults. No organization is perfect.”

“Did I do something to the League? I’m fairly certain that the eyesore in the sky still exists.” Lena mused. “Ideas are perfect Bruce. Humans are not. Mortals are not and the members of the league are not perfect. They were never impervious to criticism. They took things for granted didn’t they?” She pointed out softly. “I’m not sorry that they lost their whipping dogs are you?”

“Revenge is a steep road.” Bruce said softly as her second assistant handed her the latest news report.

“It’s a good thing I have the resources to carry me down it to the very end, back up and down again right Bruce?” She said softly. “And this problem is of your making you’re aware right?” She shot over her shoulder. “A child is protective of it’s home Bruce. The members of the League attacked mine.”

X

“Bit by bit.” Lena said as she sat on her desk. The entire room held various screens and all showed a different scene. “And they all fall. Cornered.” She sneered as Oliver Queen was arrested. “Crushed.” She smiled at the other Queen’s missing poster. “Bit by bit and you are all handled. Bit by bit some patience.” She smiled as she looked at the newest headline on Lois Lane. The fifth scandal an the removal of all her Pulitzers. “And I break you.”

She flipped open the folder and eyed the invitation sheets. To be honest she was a little nervous about what she was doing. Not because she feared the league. She had planned to make them pay and pull them apart since she had been seven.

There were the matters of her family. Kon understood the long game and even defended her. He did not play the game the way she did but he played his own way. He was a Luthor.” Her hand crept to her neck where her pendent lay. Made of loose dirt from the moon. Kon had crushed it to form the pendant for her.

_“The world looked up and there was nothing. Then there was Lena.”_ He used to whisper. _“The world looked up and saw the moon and marvelled. The world will look to you and wonder how they did without a moon for so long.”_

She was nervous not about her brother. The man that had held her, spoiled her. Endured her tears and sadness. Sat by her side through all this time. He would support her no matter what. for that matter as well her father would too.

Except, her father’s past that was usually a huge no.

The reason her father had not crushed the league by any means. The thing that Lena had gone after without holding back.

Many years ago when her father was a boy he had gone to Smallville, walked into a cornfield and started his journey towards his destiny. He had met an alien at that time and they would not meet for at least another twelve so years.

That alien, Kon had his DNA running though his veins but he was no family of hers. He had denied her father and denied the chance of destiny. He had thrown it away but he had tied her father to him all the same.

Her father hated him and loved him with one breath. It was painful. Everything was twisted up for the both of them. Maybe she could have left it alone if others had not taken advantage of that fact. they used her father. Used Lexcorp while they belittled it. While they called her father a monster, a monster they went to in their time of need.

Women flung themselves at her father and then scurried off to pronounce him the second coming of the devil. Her father loved too much to really create an Armageddon. That was fine, Lena had done it for him.

She wanted them to suffer and break. She wanted them to hurt, she wanted them to burn in the fire of their hypocrisy. She wanted them to reach out crying, begging for help. She wanted that because the answer would be and would always be no. No help, never again. It was game over the board was covered with her men and all corners and exits were blocked. They were in the middle with no escape.

X

“Lena.” The voice was soft, hurt. “Lena.”

“Knocking is beyond you Clark?” She asked as she watched him enter her balcony doors. “The league never knocks? Or is that justice?”

“Please.” Clark looked hurt, almost shaken. “People are- I just came from the hospital. Chloe’s-“

“Dead I know.” Lena looked to the screen that had gone dark. “Of course I know Clark. Chloe is dead, she ran out of time Clark. If you wanted her alive so badly.” She got up and walked around to his side. “Why didn’t you save her?”

“I’m not a scientist. We have no idea what that was-“

“Oh but I can guess. The last time Chloe went digging up serious dirt on my Dad. She went interrogating the visitors that had fallen out the time mine remember? Shaken. Afraid. She was desperate to find out what my Dad was doing Clark. Just… my Dad wasn’t doing anything.” She shook her head. “And it’s a strange thing how things take years to develop. How the symptoms look so normal until everything is in place. For the body to… shut down.”

“Lena! This isn’t. this isn’t a game!” Clark looked angry as he stood in his Uniform. Dirty too. she could guess why.

“The story of Icarus Clark. Did my father ever tell you about it?” She walked back to her desk to pour herself a glass of wine. “Too high the birds fly with wings of wax. I knew some birds that didn’t know how strong their wings were. Tell me something. Was it Hawkman or Hawkwoman that crashed and burned?”

“Lena. Lex wouldn-“

“Don’t tell me what my father would or would not want. That’s between him and me.” Her voice was cold and she held onto her drink. “Tell me something Clark. Let’s talk about what is really the matter. You don’t like that people can’t deal with truth? With consequences? I just thought it would be nice if your lawfully wedded wife could share a bit of your powers. It was a gift.”

“Lois lost everything.” Clark’s voice shook. “She… she can’t even think. She can’t sleep. She can’t dream. She gets no rest and everywhere people-“

“Welcome to the hell your wife gave others.” Lena smiled before she leaned towards Clark. “You’re sad but I didn’t directly lift a finger did I? No Clark. You can’t take me to jail. For what? not helping? The league doesn’t own me. The league won’t even own that eyesore in the sky by the end of the day. That’s my doing. I’d rather focus it on my project to heal the planet.”

“Lena.”

“Clark.” She tsked. “She hated it? We lived it. She didn’t like seeing what her stories did? Then why didn’t you save her Clark? That’s your thing right? Save her.”

“Lena.” His eyes were red his face shaken.

“Save your wife Clark. You should be able to save one person, right? Since you never saved my father. You just threw him into hell and let the pigeons feed on him.” At his flinch she smiled. “Clark, I didn’t start this. All of you did. You thought you had it handled didn’t you? You were watching.” She raised her glass over his lowered head and let it pour. “The wrong Luthor.”

X

“Solar power panels and fields is all that remain of Smallville. And a few historic sites but the town does not remain.” Lex Luthor turned from where he stood at the window. “The League is through, Superman has gone missing. The Daily planet is no more, the Queens are dead. My my. My beautiful star. You have been busy.”

“Daddy.” Lena swallowed as she pressed her hand against the wooden railing for the stairs. She was in her twenties but just a look and a few words and she felt as though she were eight again losing hard to her father.

“Why are you way over there?” Her father laughed. “Come here Lena, my precious star. Well done.” Her heart soared. “Well done.”

**Author's Note:**

> I Love writing Lena and while i've teased her crushing the league before, believe me. I have many more fics with those themes. Lena has become my fav OC child of Lex lol I spoil her


End file.
